It's Only Me and You
by Neko Nichibana
Summary: Secuil kisah romansa kehidupan remaja Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata/AU/Oneshot?R&R please...


KRIIIINGG...~~!

.

"Berisik..." Aku bergumam lirih.

Ah, suara ini masih saja terdengar. Dengan terpaksa aku pun membuka mataku yang masih berat untuk melirik tempat dimana bunyi yang memekikkan telinga itu berasal. Oh, ternyata suara ini berasal dari alarm bodoh yang memiliki gambar tak jelas. Sial! Aku masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Aku mengucek mataku untuk melihat jam alarm kecil itu. Mari kita lihat. Etoo... Jarum pendeknya ada di antara angka 7 dan 8. Sedangkan jarum panjangnya berada di angka... 9.

"Eh? Ini diantara 7 dan 8. Dan ini di 9... eemm..." Aku masih belum sadar sepenuhnya ternyata. Dan... "WAAAAA! Aku akan terlambat!" Aku segera bangkit dan mematikan alarm itu dan langsung berlari memasuki kamar mandi.

Aah...~

Selalu seperti ini. Aku akan selalu terlambat untuk ke sekolah.

.

.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It's Only Me and You**

**.**

**By : Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**.**

**WARNING : AU, TYPO, OOC, OOC Naruto, OOC Hinata, Alur cepat, Oneshot..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kaa-chan! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?!" Aku memelototi ibuku sambil meminum segelas susu yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Hei! Ibu sudah capek setiap hari harus membangunkanmu, Naru-chan!" Ibuku membuang muka. "Lagipula salahmu sendiri tidur terlalu malam dan tidak pernah bisa bangun pagi!"

"T-Tapi Kaa-chan..." Aku berusaha mengelak.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua ini. Naruto-kun, kau tidak sarapan?" Kali ini Tou-chan menengahi kami.

"Tidak perlu, Tou-chan! Aku akan terlambat jika tidak pergi sekarang!" Aku pun langsung berbalik cepat. "Ittekimaasu...~!*" Aku buru-buru untuk memakai sepatu dan langsung berlari keluar rumah.

"Itterasshai...*" Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan bersama-sama membalas ucapanku.

Sesampainya di luar aku langsung menyambar sepeda gunungku yang selalu aku pakai ke sekolah. Sesekali aku melirik jam tanganku. Ah! Waktu semakin cepat berlalu saja. Waktuku untuk sampai ke sekolah kini hanya tinggal 5 menit saja. Oh, andaikan saja aku punya kekuatan semacam berpindah ke dimensi waktu dan ruang dengan kecepatan cahaya, aku pasti tidak akan pernah telat. Sekarang aku mulai mengayuh sepedaku dengan kecepatan maksimal untuk menuju sekolah yang berjarak sekitar 2 km dari rumahku.

Hei, bukankah aku melupakan sesuatu?

Oh, ya! Aku baru ingat. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku hanyalah seorang pelajar tingkat sekolah menengah yang sekarang telah memasuki tahun keduaku. Aku juga seorang remaja yang normal pada umumnya. Di usia yang ke 17 ini, aku memiliki tinggi badan, em, ya... sekitar 170 cm. Penampilanku juga tak ada bedanya dengan yang lainnya. Hanya saja, aku memiliki iris mata berwarna biru langit dan rambutku berwarna blonde. Semua orang selalu menanyaiku apakah aku bukan orang Jepang karena penampilanku itu. Padahal sebenarnya aku sudah terlahir seperti itu. Yaah... Aku mungkin tidak bisa mengklaim diriku sepenuhnya berdarah Jepang. Sebenarnya Tou-chan adalah keturunan Amerika-Jepang. Dan aku hanyalah seperempat berdarah Amerika.

Aku sekali lagi melirik jamku. Oh, sial! Sudah jam 8 tepat. Pintu gerbang pasti akan segera ditutup. Aku semakin kuat mengayuh sepedaku ini. Ayolah... Tolong biarkan aku tepat waktu. Hanya tinggal 50 meter lagi. Ketika akan sampai di tikungan, aku sedikit kelabakan untuk mengerem sepedaku agar tidak melaju terlalu cepat dan menabrak. Tapi, hei, ada apa dengan remnya? Aku berkali-kali menarik rem depan dan belakang bersamaan tetapi tetap tidak bisa menghentikan laju sepedanya. Sial! Aku semakin mendekati tikungan. Terpaksa aku menggunakan kakiku sebagai rem.

"Ck! Percuma saja!" Yah, laju sepedaku masih sangat cepat.

Ketika aku mendongakkan kepala, aku melihat seorang gadis yang memakai seragam sama denganku juga melaju dari arah kanan. Oh, sial! Kami sama-sama melaju dengan cepat. Dan remku masih tidak bisa digunakan. Menggunakan kaki pun percuma. Oh, tidak! Aku akan menabrak gadis itu!

"AWAAAASS...!" Aku berteriak kencang.

.

.

BRUUK!

.

Aku dan gadis itu sama-sama terjatuh dari sepeda kami.

.

.

"I-Ittai..." Aku meringis kesakitan.

Aku melirik ke tempat gadis itu jatuh. Tak jauh dari tempatnya dapat kulihat sepedaku terjatuh ke samping dan mengalami penyok dibagian ban depan. Aku pun melirik lebih jauh untuk melihat keadaan gadis itu. Ah... Sepertinya sepedanya baik-baik saja. Lantas aku mengangkat kepala dan berusaha bangun untuk menghampiri gadis itu. Dapat kulihat seluruh isi dalam tasnya berserakan. Sial! Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa kok..." Ia pun menerima uluran tanganku.

Saat ia mendongakkan kepala, dapat kulihat mata lavendernya menatap kaget padaku. Aku pun juga bereaksi seperti itu. Gadis itu ternyata adalah teman sekelasku, Hyuuga Hinata.

"H-Hyuuga-san!"

"N-Namikaze-kun!" Kami sama-sama kaget.

"A-Ayo kubantu berdiri..." Aku sempat tergagap dan kembali membantunya berdiri.

Ia pun menepuk pelan roknya yang kotor. Begitu pun denganku. Lantas dia mengambil tasnya yang berserakan bercampur dengan isinya yang berhamburan. Aku pun turut membantunya mengambil semua barang-barang itu. Selesainya, sepedaku kuambil dan kuletakkan di samping dan aku melakukan hal yang sama terhadap sepedanya.

"Hyuuga-san, kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku kembali bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Namikaze-kun." Ia sedikit tersenyum, "Anoo... Sepedamu..."

Aku melirik sepedaku yang kini sedang aku tuntun. "Hahaha... Tidak apa-apa kok. Sepulang sekolah nanti masih bisa kuperbaiki..." Aku mengusap kepalaku yang tak gatal.

"Kita bisa menggunakan sepedaku untuk ke sekolah." Ia berkata ringan.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban ya. Aku pun membalasnya dengan senyuman dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia pun berkata padaku untuk menitipkan sepedaku di sebuah toko yang tak jauh dari tempat kami. Ia berkata jika pemilik toko adalah kenalannya. Aku pun segera menghampiri toko itu dan menaruh sepedaku.

"Hyuuga-san, biar aku saja yang memboncengmu!" Aku menawarkan diri untuk memboncengnya dan ia pun kembali mengangguk setuju.

Dan pada akhirnya kami pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah. Selama di jalan, baik aku dan Hyuuga-san hanya diam saja. Tak lama, kami sampai depan gerbang. Sesampainya, kami ternyata terlambat. Iruka-sensei yang kebetulan sedang menjaga gerbang memarahi kami habis-habisan. Aku dan Hyuuga-san sama-sama menunduk menyesal. Tetapi, untung saja Iruka-sensei memaafkan kami dan membiarkan kami untuk masuk. Aku tersenyum lega. Aku melirik Hyuuga-san. Dan ia hanya membungkuk ringan pada Iruka-sensei dengan wajah yang em, tanpa ekspresi mungkin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku menghempaskan diri duduk di kursiku. Aku berpikir mungkin beberapa keberuntungan datang terlambat padaku. Setelah Iruka-sensei memperbolehkanku dan Hyuuga-san kembali ke kelas, aku sempat khawatir akan mendapat semprotan mentah-mentah dari Anko-sensei. Tetapi, setelah kami berdua diberi tahu oleh Kiba, teman sekelasku juga, bahwa Anko-sensei tidak masuk karena sakit, aku pun kembali tersenyum dan bersyukur lega. Lagi dan lagi aku melirik ke samping untuk melihat Hyuuga-san. Dan ia pun hanya diam saja.

Aku melirik ke tempat duduk Hyuuga-san. Dapat kulihat ia sedang membaca sebuah buku bersampul biru kemerahan. Aku menopang dagu. Entah kenapa aku merasa penasaran dengan gadis itu. Ia bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata, putri sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga, salah satu keluarga petani yang memiliki lahan yang sangat luas. Dia gadis yang baik dan pintar. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku dan dia dalam satu kelas seperti ini. Ia temanku sejak di bangku SMP. Dan entah kebetulan apalagi, semenjak kelas dua SMP hingga sekarang aku selalu berada satu kelas dengannya.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis yang cantik dan pendiam. Setiap kali aku melihatnya ia pasti sedang membaca sebuah buku atau diam saja mendengarkan cerita dari teman-teman wanitanya. Meskipun aku sudah mengenalnya lebih lama, baik aku dan dia jarang berbicara satu sama lain. Mungkin jika dapat dihitung, interaksi antara kami hanya sekitar 20 kali. Memalukan bukan untuk ukuran teman sekelas? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku dan dia tidaklah akrab.

Saat melihatnya yang seperti itu, aku mengulas senyum singkat. 'Eh? Kenapa?!'

Aah! Biarlah saja. Yang penting aku menikmatinya. Aku mengendikkan bahu sekilas dan kembali mengamatinya. Tak pernah kusangka jika Hyuuga-san terlihat semakin cantik saja. Rambutnya pun kini telah panjang. Ia terlihat berbeda dengan sosoknya ketika SMP dulu. Dulu tubuhnya sangat kecil dengan rambut pendek disertai poni yang sampai sekarang pun masih ada. Aku sempat berpikir dulu bahwa dia sangat lucu. Dan sekarang ia jadi lebih tinggi dan terlihat dewasa. Sayangnya, satu hal yang tidak berubah darinya. Ia tetaplah gadis pendiam yang terlihat dingin.

SREET...

Tanpa sengaja mata kami bertemu. Seketika aku merasakan seolah-olah jantungku sempat berhenti berdetak. Selang detik berikutnya aku merasakan debaran di jantungku. Wajahku pun memanas. Dengan cepat aku segera memalingkan wajahku untuk menghindari tatapannya. Aku melihat pantulan diriku di jendela. Safirku menangkap wajahku yang merona. Oh, ayolah! Kenapa aku harus merona seperti itu saat tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengannya?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian waktu itu, aku jadi terus kepikiran dengan Hyuuga-san. Ini sudah lewat hampir dua bulan dari kejadian itu. Hampir setiap hari aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya ketika berada di kelas. Meskipun begitu, aku sangatlah bersyukur karena aksiku ini tidak pernah ketahuan olehnya. Aah... Aku jadi bingung sendiri terhadap diriku yang semakin hari semakin merasa aneh. Aku terus dan terus memandangi Hyuuga-san, bahkan sempat beberapa kali mencoba untuk berinteraksi dengannya. Aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri tetapi jauh di hatiku aku menyukainya. Kenapa aku harus repot-repot melakukan hal yang tidak penting dan tidak jelas seperti itu hanya untuk menarik perhatian dari Hyuuga-san?

"Dobe?" Seseorang menepuk bahuku dan berbisik lirih. Dan aku tahu siapa orang itu.

"Apa, Teme?" Aku berbalik dan balas berbisik.

"Kau dari tadi memandangi Hyuuga-san. Apa kau menyukainya?"

BLUSH!

'Sialan Sasuke Teme! Kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu?!'

"S-S-Siapa y-yang memandangi H-Hyuuga-san?!" Aku gelagapan, "A-Aku hanya m-melamun! Y-Ya! A-aku hanya m-melamun!" Aku berusaha mengelak.

"Ck! Cara berbohongmu sangat tidak elit." Dari caranya bicara, kurasa Sasuke sekarang sedang memandangku rendah.

"S-Siapa yang b-berbohong?!" Aku semakin gelagapan. Sasuke sialan!

"Terserah kau sajalah, Dobe!" Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

Ah, untungnya meja Sasuke berada di belakangku, jadi ia sekarang tidak tahu ekspresiku, mungkin tidak secara keseluruhan.

"Kudengar Gaara dari kelas 2A juga menyukai Hyuuga-san..."

BRAAK!

Demi apa pun itu, bahkan aku sendiri tak sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan, tiba-tiba saja aku menggebrak meja dan langsung berdiri. Dapat kulihat semua pasang mata yang ada di kelas langsung menatapku. Termasuk Hyuuga-san yang memasang wajah penuh heran. Kakashi-sensei yang kebetulan sedang mengajar juga menatapku. Si... SIAAAAAL...~~~!

"G-Gomenasai, Sensei! A-Aku ijin k-ke toilet!" Buru-buru aku berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

Aaaah... Ini memalukan sekali. Saat berjalan menuju pintu keluar pun semua orang masih memandangiku. Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke. Ketika akan menutup pintu, ekor mataku tak sengaja menangkap seringaian dari Sasuke yang aku tahu pasti disengaja. Dasar Teme Sialan!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hyuuga-san..." Aku berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Iya, Namikaze-kun?" Gadis itu mendongak dan meninggalkan aktivitas membaca bukunya.

"Etto... Terkait dengan tugas penelitian yang diberikan Oro-sensei, kapan kita bisa memulai prakteknya?" Aku menggaruk tengkuk belakangku yang sebenarnya tak gatal sama sekali.

"Emm..." Dia nampak berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau besok Minggu?"

"Hm, baiklah. Kebetulan aku tidak ada acara. Kalau begitu, besok Minggu, pukul 10 aku ke rumahmu. Aku kembali ke mejaku dulu ya..."

Yeah, seperti yang kalian tahu, aku dan Hyuuga-san terlibat hal penting yang bernama tugas kelompok berupa penelitian ilmiah. Kukira penelitian ini akan membutuhkan banyak anggota, tetapi dugaanku salah. Penelitian ilmiah ini dibagi ke dalam kelompok yang beranggotakan dua orang saja. Yang benar saja! Meskipun aku tidak suka dengan penelitian semacam ini, tetapi aku merasa sangat beruntung karena patnerku ternyata Hyuuga-san. Terlebih lagi ternyata tugas penelitian ini memiliki tenggang waktu hingga semester genap di tahun kedua ini berakhir. Oh, Oro-sensei, kurasa aku memiliki hutang terima kasih padamu.

.

.

Hari Minggu pun tiba. Dengan semangat yang bisa dikatakan menggebu-gebu, aku meraih sepedaku dan kukayuhkan menuju rumah Hyuuga-san. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajahku tarasa begitu segar. Aku menghirupnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kurasakan ketenangan saat melakukannya. Hey, Kami-sama, katakan padaku apa yang membuatku begitu senang dengan hari ini?

"Woooaaa..." Aku menganga hebat.

Bagaimana aku tidak melakukannya. Lihat saja sekeliling rumah Hyuuga-san. Sangat luas sekali perkebunan dan persawahannya. Ckckck... Keluarga Hyuuga-san pasti sangat kaya. Setelah mengitari jalanan yang menuju rumah utama Hyuuga-san, akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Gaya rumah Hyuuga-san adalah model rumah Jepang kuno, tetapi lagi-lagi aku harus takjub karena rumah ini terlihat begitu besar. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, sekaya apa sebenarnya Hyuuga-san itu?

"Oh, Namikaze-kun!" Aku melihat Hyuuga-san keluar dari rumah dan menghampiriku. "Apa kau sudah lama berdiri di luar?"

"Ah, aku baru sampai." Aku tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu mari masuk!" Ia pun mempersilahkanku dan aku mengekor di belakangnya.

"Oh, Iya."

Kami berdua berjalan di lorong rumah Hyuuga-san yang bisa dikatakan sangat luas ini. Aku memandangi setiap hal yang ada di sana. Sejauh aku berjalan bersama Hyuuga-san, aku pun tak berhenti menghitung kamar-kamar yang sudah kami lewati. Wooah... Keren sekali rumah ini.

"Namikaze-kun, silahkan tunggu dulu di sini. Aku ambilkan minum dan beberapa snack dulu..." Ia tersenyum.

'Are? Itu tadi beneran? Hyuuga-san beneran tersenyum?! Ini bukan khayalan kan?!'

Waaah... Kawaaaaaiiii...~

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat Hyuuga-san tersenyum semanis itu. Aku yakin jika ada laki-laki selain aku yang melihat senyumnya yang seperti itu, pasti orang itu akan langsung jatuh cinta pada gadis ini. Tunggu dulu! Mungkin memang sudah ada yang menyukai Hyuuga-san, em, Gaara contohnya? Hey! Kenapa malah membicarakan hal itu?!

"A-Ah.. I-iya, Hyuuga-san. A-Arigatou..." Aku gugup sekali.

.

.

Seharian ini kami berdua menghabiskan waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas. Di sela-sela mengerjakan tugas sesekali aku membuat candaan atau sekedar cerita yang terkesan agar tidak canggung ketika bersama dengan Hyuuga-san. Tanpa di duga, candaan bahkan cerita yang menurutku garing itu bisa membuat ia tertawa lepas. Sungguh Hyuuga-san nampak sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang ada di sekolah.

"... Dan kau tahu, saat aku berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Kiba dan Sasuke, aku sudah menemukan Kiba meringkuk ketakutan sambil memeluk Sasuke sangat erat. Hahaha..."

"Hahaha... Lalu, apa Uchiha-kun tidak merasa takut sama sekali?"

"Si Teme itu bukan takut lagi, tetapi wajahnya sudah pucat pasi. Aku yang melihatnya hanya semakin tertawa saja. Hahaha..."

"Kau jahat sekali, Namikaze-kun. Hahaha..." Hyuuga-san kembali tertawa. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajah Uchiha-kun yang ketakutan seperti itu..."

"Benar, benar! Aku awalnya juga sangat takjub. Hey, kau ingin lihat wajah ketakutannya si Teme Sasuke? Kurasa aku menyimpan fotonya waktu itu..." Aku mengambil HP dan mencari foto si Teme.

"Waah, bolehkah? Aku mau lihat kalau begitu..."

"Tentu saja–" Aku menoleh dan...

DEG!

Aku tidak menyadari jika jarak antara wajahku dan wajah cantik Hyuuga-san sudah sangat pendek. Sejak kapan dia sudah berada begitu dekat seperti ini? Dalam kedekatan ini aku sampai bisa mencium aroma lavender menyeruak keluar dari tubuhnya. Terpaan nafas yang hangat pun dapat aku rasakan. Oh tidak! Amethyst milik Hyuuga-san juga nampak terkejut sama sepertiku. Dapat kulihat wajahnya samar-samar berubah menjadi merah. Apa mungkin ia merasa tersipu? Kami-sama! Jantungku semakin berdetak kencang. Wajahku juga terasa memanas. Pasti sekarang wajahku sudah merah sama seperti wajah Hyuuga-san.

'Gawat! Ini sangat tidak baik!'

"A-Anoo..." Aku memundurkan kepalaku untuk menjauhi wajahnya.

"H-Hai?!" Ia pun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"K-Kurasa i-ini fotonya!" Aku langsung menyerahkan Hpku tepat di depan wajahnya. Bodohnya kau Naruto!

"H-Hai!" Ia pun terlihat gugup dan menerima Hpku dengan tangan bergetar.

"I-Itu wajah Sasuke ketika k-ketakutan!" Aku menggaruk kepalaku.

"..."

Tak ada tanggapan. Aku pun menoleh dan menatapnya. Ia sedang tersenyum lembut sambil memandangi foto itu.

"Wajah Uchiha-kun terlihat sangat aneh... Hihihi..." Ia pun menatapku sambil tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya.

Jika senyumannya mengandung gula atau pun madu, kurasa satu tetes saja sudah cukup bagiku untuk mensyukuri atas senyuman yang ia berikan itu. Dan dengan satu tetes itu, pasti ribuan bahkan jutaan semut akan merebutkannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengajaknya ke festival kembang api?" Kiba menyikut pelan lenganku.

"T-Tapi..."

"Terlalu banyak tapi, bisa-bisa kau keduluan si Gaara itu, Dobe!"

Memang benar. Musim panas telah tiba sekarang. Perayaan festival kembang api pun semakin dekat, tetapi aku masih tetap ragu untuk mengajak Hyuuga-san pergi ke festival tersebut. Mungkin kalian heran dengan alasanku untuk mengajaknya. Baiklah, kurasa tak ada yang perlu kusembunyikan lagi. Kuakui kedekatanku dengan Hyuuga-san semakin hari semakin bertambah dekat saja. Baik aku dan dia sudah tidak merasakan kecanggungan saat kami berinteraksi. Dan banyak hal tentangnya yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain, namun aku mengetahuinya. Seperti tertarik ke dalam suatu tempat, aku merasakan kenyamanan ketika berada di sampingnya. Senyumnya mampu membuat hatiku berdebar-debar. Tawa manisnya mampu membuatku mengulas senyum ketika mendengarnya. Dan pada saat itulah, aku menyadari satu hal. Aku... Mungkin telah menyukai gadis itu.

Menyukainya bukan sebagai teman atau sahabat, namun lebih dari itu. Aku menyukainya sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"Hoi!" Sasuke menepukku, menyadarkanku. "Sudah sana! Cepat ajak dia! Aku bosan jika terus melihatmu galau seperti itu!" Ia mendecih pelan.

"Iya, iya! Nanti akan aku ajak!" Aku berucap pasrah.

"Waaah... Bakalan ada yang pacaran nih! Ciu ciu..!" Kiba menyeringai lebar. Dan sialnya wajahku sudah memerah.

"Aku balik ke kelas duluan!" Dengan menahan malu, aku meninggalkan Kiba dan Sasuke yang masih berada di atap.

Aku berjalan dengan cepat sambil menutup wajahku di sepanjang koridor yang kulewati. Akan sangat memalukan jika aku berjalan dengan muka merah seperti ini. Aah... Aku seperti anak perempuan saja. Mudah tersipu malu seperti ini. Mungkin penyebabnya karena aku baru merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta kali ya? Atau aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan dalam menaggapi hal ini? Entahlah!

Saat aku menatap lurus ke depan, safirku menangkap sosok Hyuuga-san tengah berdiri di depan kelas 2A dan sedang berbicara dengan salah satu pemuda dari kelas itu. Tunggu dulu! Kalau tidak salah anak laki-laki itu bernama Sabaku Gaara bukan? Eeeeh! Apa yang Hyuuga-san lakukan bersama Gaara? Ck! Kurasa Teme benar! Aku harus secepatnya mengajak Hyuuga-san pergi.

"Arigatou, Gaara-kun! Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu ya..."

Yosh! Ini kesempatanku. Kulihat Hyuuga-san sudah mulai berjalan meninggalkan Gaara. Aku pun berjalan cepat untuk segera menyusulnya.

"Hyuuga-san!" Aku memanggilnya.

Dia menoleh. "Iya, Namikaze-kun?"

"Anoo... Apa kau sekarang ada waktu sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan..."

"Aku sedang senggang. Apa yang ingin Namikaze-kun bicarakan?"

"Sini ikut aku..." Aku menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya pergi menjauhi koridor kelas yang cukup ramai.

Aku berhenti di dekat tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan dua. Aku berbalik dan menatapnya. Dapat kulihat ekspresi Hyuuga-san penuh dengan tanda tanya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku sekilas. Dan aku kembali memandangnya lagi sambil menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Baiklah! Jangan buang kesempatanmu, Naruto!

"Anoo... Saat festival kembang api nanti, maukah kau pergi denganku?!" Aku berucap cepat.

Hyuuga-san tidak merespon ucapanku. Aku yang tadinya mengucapkan dengan cepat sampai-sampai menutup mata lantas membuka mataku. Dapat kulihat wajah cantiknya sedang bersemu merah. Hei… Mungkinkah gadis ini juga… ?

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi dengan Namikaze-kun…" Ia tersenyum.

"Yosh! Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 7 malam kalau begitu. Arigatou Hyuuga-san sudah mau menemaniku…"

"Sama-sama, Namikaze-kun. Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau mau mengajakku."

Kami berdua saling tersenyum. Yah, untuk kali ini aku tidak akan menyia-siakan kesempatan. Di malam festival kembang api nanti, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Hyuuga-san. Tidak peduli apa jawabannya nanti, aku akan tetap menyatakannya!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

DUAR DUAR DUAR!

Letusan demi letusan yang berasal dari kembang api terdengar cukup keras dari sini. Baik aku dan Hyuuga-san sama-sama merasa takjub saat melihat kembang api yang sangat indah satu-persatu meletus di langit. Meskipun terkesan seperti anak kecil, namun aku sangatlah suka dengan kembang api. Sejak dulu.

"Ne, lihat itu Namikaze-kun! Kembang apinya berbentuk tulisan!" Hyuuga-san menarik lengan bajuku tetapi tak melepas tatapannya dari kembang api.

"Kau benar, Hyuuga-san! Cantik sekali-ttebayo!" Aku pun ikut takjub.

'Eh? Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku malah ikut takjub seperti ini? Harusnya kan aku…'

Aku menoleh ke samping untuk menatap wajah Hyuuga-san. Hari ini ia benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik. Ia memakai sedikit make up dan rambut panjangnya kali ini ia gelung. Kanzashi* yang ia gunakan juga terlihat cocok dan sesuai dengan yukata yang ia kenakan. Aah… Gadis ini, sungguh membuatku semakin terpukau saja dengan pesonanya. Dan lihat! Jantungku semakin berdetak cepat walapun hanya memandangnya dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Namikaze-kun? Ada apa?"

Lamunanku buyar seketika saat ia memanggil namaku. Aku mengerjapkan mata. Ternyata Hyuuga-san menyadari jika aku sedari tadi memandanginya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok!" Aku menggeleng cepat. "Hei, ayo kita jalan-jalan dan mencari kudapan. Kurasa aku mulai lapar, hehehe…"

"Baiklah…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Arigatou untuk hari ini, Namikaze-kun…"

"Ah, i-iya…"

SIAAAAL!

Bahkan sampai aku mengantarnya pulang aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku sama sekali padanya. Ck! Dan sekarang ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya dan bersiap untuk masuk. Bahaya! Kalau aku tidak segera mengungkapkannya, bisa-bisa dia…

"Hyuuga-san!" Aku menoleh dan memanggilnya cepat.

"Iya?" Ia pun berbalik dan menatapku.

"Aku menyukaimu!" Aku berucap cepat.

"…"

"…" Aku terdiam dengan wajah yang sudah pasti memerah.

"…"

Masih belum ada respon darinya. Aku yang sedang menuntun sepedaku akhirnya kutinggalkan dan mulai berjalan ke arah Hyuuga-san. Sesampainya kuraih tangan mungil milik Hyuuga-san dan menggenggamnya erat. Safirku pun menatap amethystnya dalam-dalam.

"Kubilang, aku menyukaimu…" Aku berhenti sejenak. "Maukah kau… menjadi p-pacarku?"

"A-Aku…" Ia menatapku dengan malu-malu, kurasa.

"Iya?"

"S-Sebenarnya a-aku j-juga–"

"Hinata!"

Aku dan Hyuuga-san sama-sama terlonjak kaget setelah mendengar seseorang memanggil nama kecil Hyuuga-san. Karena hal tersebut sontak membuatku melepaskan genggaman tangan Hyuuga-san. Aku menoleh untuk melihat seseorang yang tadi memanggil Hyuuga-san. Begitu juga dengan Hyuuga-san. Tampak di belakang Hyuuga-san telah berdiri seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang menatap heran kami. Sial! Pasti itu ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Otou-san!" Hyuuga-san tampak kaget.

"Sudah malam, cepat masuk!" Lelaki itu akan kembali berbalik, namun kurasa ia urungkan niatnya itu setelah melihat aku. "Oh, dia pacarmu?"

"Otou-san!" Hyuuga-san berteriak seperti protes.

"A-ano… S-saya bukan pacarnya…" Aku berusaha menjelaskan, meskipun dengan sedikit berat hati.

"Yah, yah, yah… Kalian lanjutkan saja percakapan kalian. Aku masuk dulu…" Lelaki itu lantas meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Hai." "Iya, Otou-san."

Suasana kembali hening. Aku menatap Hyuuga-san malu-malu. Dan ia pun begitu.

"Em… Jadi… Bagaimana, Hyuuga-san?" Aku kembali bertanya terkait topik yang tadi.

"E-Ettoo…" Hyuuga-san memainkan ujung jari-jarinya. "S-Sebenarnya… A-Aku j-juga…" Ia berucap lirih sekali.

"A-Apa?" Aku reflek memajukan telinga kananku. Maklum suaranya lirih sekali dan angin malam yang terdengar ribut sampai membuat suaranya tertelan oleh–

.

CUP!

.

Aku kaget. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Ia… Ia… M-Mencium pipiku?!

"W-Watashi mo…" Hyuuga-san menutup wajahnya. "… S-Sukidayo…*"

Eh? Eh? EEEEEEH….?!

"B-Benarkah?!" Aku membelalakkan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar.

"…" Ia tak menjawab tetapi hanya mengangguk masih dengan menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Arigatou, Hyuuga-san…" Aku memegang kedua bahunya. "Aku sangat senang sekali-ttebayo!" Aku tertawa dengan riang.

Perlahan kulihat ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya turun. Dan di bawah sinar rembulan yang sangat terang, aku melihat seluruh wajah Hyuuga-san memerah. Ya Tuhan, ia sangat imut sekali! Jika saja aku tidak sadar kalau saat ini kami sedang berada di depan rumahnya, aku pasti sudah memeluknya dan tidak akan aku lepaskan sama sekali. Sama sekali!

"Jadi… Sekarang kita, em, p-pacaran?" Aku merendahkan tubuhku untuk menatap mukanya.

"M-Mungkin k-kita b-bisa me-mencobanya d-du-dulu?" Hei, Hyuuga-san mendadak menjadi tergagap seperti itu.

"Baiklah… K-Kita coba dulu, Hyuu–"

"Hinata!" Ia berucap cepat. "T-Tolong p-panggil saja H-Hinata…" Tambahnya lirih.

"…." Aku meneguk ludah cepat. "B-Baiklah… em… H-Hinata-chan…?"

"H-Hai… N-Namikaze-kun…"

Waaah… aku benar-benar merasa senang luar biasa. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memanggil nama kecilnya. Oh, iya! Jika aku sudah diberi ijin untuk memanggil nama kecilnya, harusnya aku juga menyuruhnya untuk memanggil nama kecilku bukan?

"E-Eto, Hinata-chan…" Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku. "K-Kurasa kau cukup memanggilku Naruto saja. Tidak perlu seformal itu…" Aku tersenyum.

"H-Hai… N-Naruto-kun…?"

"Itu jauh lebih baik, hahaha…" Aku tertawa untuk mengurangi rasa canggungku.

"I-Iya…" Ia pun juga tersenyum.

Suasana perlahan menjadi hening. Aku menyibukkan diri dengan berpura-pura melihat jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Dapat kulihat sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Hmm… Sudah cukup larut ternyata. Kurasa, akan lebih baik aku pulang saja. Lagipula tujuanku juga sudah tercapai dan aku juga sudah menyatakan perasaanku dan diterima oleh Hyuu–bukan–Hinata-chan. Terlebih lagi, kudengar ayahnya sangat galak. Jika aku masih berada di sini lama-lama ia bisa mencekik leherku.

"H-Hinata-chan, kurasa sudah larut malam. Etto… Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang…"

"U-Uh… I-Iya, N-Naruto-kun…"

Aku berbalik dan berjalan ke tempat sepedaku tadi. Aku menoleh sekilas untuk kembali menatapnya. Aku tersenyum dan ia pun membalas senyum.

"Oyasumi… Etto… Mata ashita, Hime-chan…*" Aku pun mulai mengendarai sepedaku.

"O-Oyasuminasai mo, N-Naruto-kun!" Kudengar ia berteriak membalas ucapanku. Dan aku hanya melambaikan tangan tanda aku mendengarnya, atau mungkin bisa dikatakan membalasnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aaaah…~

Malam ini bulan di langit tampak begitu terang dan indah. Aku menengadahkan kepala dan menatap gelapnya malam. Aku tersenyum kecil. Hei, Kami-sama, mungkin aku harus mengucapkan ini padamu, meski aku malu walaupun hanya dalam batin saja aku mengucapkannya, tetapi…

Arigatou, Kami-sama….

Untuk ke depannya, ini akan menjadi awal bagiku dan dirimu, Hyuuga Hinata….

Hanya aku dan dirimu…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**(OWARI) THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note:**

**Ittekimassu : Aku berangkat**

**Itterasshai : Hati-hati di jalan**

**Kanzashi : Hiasan rambut**

**Oyasumi… Etto… Mata ashita : Met malem, terus, sampai ketemu lagi…**

**.**

**.**

**Jeng jeng….**

**Neko kembali dengan fanfict baru neko…, em, Cuma oneshot sih, hehehe… Aneh ya? Maklum tiba-tiba kepikiran maksa buat fic ini…**

**Naah, mind to review this fict?**


End file.
